Valentine
by Sueona
Summary: It is Valentine's Day. What will Asami and Akihito do for their first Valentine's Day?


Disclaimer: I do not own Viewfinder, Yamane-sensei does.

Warnings: Minor Angst, Smex.

Pairings: Asami/Akihito

Chapters: 1/1

Summary: It is Valentine's Day. What will Asami and Akihito do for the first Valentine's Day?

Notes: Hello readers. Firstly, I wish to everyone a happy Valentine's Day. Some might already be past Valentine's Day, but for me it is still that day. I decided to write a one-shot for Asami/Akihito. Hope you enjoy and please tell me what you think.

Akihito was walking down the streets, feeling happy about everything. He thought living with the older man would mess up his career. For the most parts, Asami stayed out of his career and he tried his best not to step on Asami's business. He cooked and cleaned, so he didn't feel like he owed the man something. They had great sex even though he fought against it. He even tried to live in the guest room, but almost every night he landed in the master bedroom with the yakuza. It wasn't so bad. Though after a week, his friends came to his work and started to bug him about where he was staying. Today was meant to be for lovers. He looked around to see many couples holding hands and walking around without a care. He envied those people. His relationship wasn't a normal one. He turned the corner and stopped dead in his tracks. He saw Asami standing beside a lovely woman. Her long brown hair flew with the wind. Her eyes were bright green and had amusement in them. She wore a long black dress. He hid himself in the alley, close by to hear their words.

"So, you don't want him to know." The woman giggled.

"Is that a problem for you?" Asami asked calmly.

The woman touched the yakuza's arm and chuckled, "No problem at all, dear. I bet he would be upset at you if he knew."

Akihito grabbed his chest. He didn't understand. He looked out to see Asami kiss the woman on her cheek. He slid into his limo as the woman stood there before the door closed.

She spoke to the older man, "Eight tonight will be perfect, sweetie. It will be a great night."

Akihito looked at the two before running down the alley way. His heart was breaking apart and he didn't understand why. It wasn't like they had a relationship in the first place. He just never thought there were others beside him. After all, he lived with the other man now. He ran all the way to Kou's. It was the safest place at the moment. He pounded on the door until it opened. Kou took one look at him and pulled him inside. He mumbled, "Beer and lots of it." He wanted to drown out his sorrow. He wasn't supposed to be like this. He wasn't meant to give a damn about what the yakuza did.

As he handed his friend a beer, Kou asked, "What happened? You look like someone ran over your heart."

It was true. His heart was ran over by a man no less. He drank the beer and mumbled, "I don't want to talk about it." Akihito hoped that would end the conversation. He didn't want his friends to know his secrets. He didn't want to them to know the life he lives now. Why was he like that? He never left anything out to his friends.

Kou flopped on the chair and retorted, "You aren't getting out of this. You up and leave my place. Move somewhere you won't let us visit. And when we do make plans to hang out, you come and leave in seconds saying you have a job. This isn't like you, Aki."

Akihito glanced to his friend and saw a look he hasn't seen in years. He turned and stared at the wall. He spoke, "I live with a guy."

"So what? People have male roommates." Kou replied back.

"I don't think you understand, Kou. I LIVE with a man." Akihito stressed his words. Kou spat out his beer and looked at him stun. Kou looked like a fish opening and closing his mouth. He leaned back against the couch, staring at the ceiling. He spoke freely, "I don't know why I'm with him. He isn't someone I should be with but I can't stop being drawn to him like a moth to a flame."

Kou finally spoke, "Aki, I mean I never knew. I didn't know you were into guys."

"I'm not. It is just him. I don't understand it myself. It is him that I crave and want." Akihito mumbled and whispered to himself, "I want his heart. I want to be the one to break through his cold surface and win what no one has ever done." Did Asami love that woman? But she knew about him. Were they fooling around? Was he not good enough for the older man? His heart was crumbling and he realized that why he craved the other was because he was in love with the man. When did that happen? He shouldn't have let it happen. It was dangerous.

Kou sighed, "So he did something that hurt you." Akihito turned to look at him sadly and shook his empty beer. He stood up, grabbing the six pack in the fridge. He tossed a beer at his friend who started to drink it greedy. He asked, "How you two meet?"

"Job." Akihito answered. He wasn't ready to tell the entire truth about what happened. He wasn't going to tell anyone what has happened to him. He didn't need their pity. He was strong enough to stand on his two feet. He felt something land on his lap. He glanced down and laughed. He picked up the pack and took a cigarette out. It has been a while since he smoked one. He always kept a pack near him. He lit one up and inhaled the toxic flumes. He exhaled the grey smoke and spoke, "He and I come from different worlds. Tell me, Kou, why I fell for him. Him of all people, my heart races for."

Kou answered, "I can't answer that. I know you are hiding more than you are telling me. It isn't like you." Akihito took his third beer, explaining things to him. He listened like a good friend. He stared at his friend in concern. There was still stuff being held in by the photographer. He wanted to call Akihito out on it but would it do any good to do so? He knew Akihito since they were kids and he knew the boy would say nothing if he didn't want to. The police always had trouble with him because he would say nothing at all.

At Club Sion, Asami walked into his office, thrashing the boxes of chocolates. He hated that everyone tried to get with him on this day of all days. He went to the bar in the room, poured himself a glass of whiskey. He lit up a cigarette and took a drink. He walked to his desk, wondering why he did what he did the morning. He woke up like every other day. It still shocked him to have someone in bed with him in the morning. To see Akihito curled close to his body made him feel different. Other lovers were tossed out that night. He never had one live with him alone stay in his bed until morning. Today was a day for lovers and usually he went along with business, forgetting about the day. To his shock, he planned things out for his boy. He knew if the other found out, he would be yelled at for treating the other like a girl. He shook his head, trying to figure out why Akihito always thought that way. He looked down to see a bag there. He opened the bag to see one of the newest cameras out. He smiled as he thought about how his boy would react. He planned a nice dinner at the best restaurant to his point of view. Yumi knew how to run a business. Then he decided to show his photographer the new camera. Then a quiet night in with him being inside his moaning boy. There was a knock at the door and spoke calmly, "Come in."

Kirishima walked inside with a vas of flowers and a box of chocolates. He looked at his boss to see the displeasure on the man's face. He made a statement, "Trash it." Asami nodded his head and he threw the stuff in the trash. He handed over some reports to his boss.

Asami exhaled grey smoke and asked, "Where is he?" He wanted to make sure his boy would come tonight. It was their first valentine's together. Why did he care? Why was he so doubtful about the night? He would drag his lover with him even if the boy refused. Akihito caved to him after a little while anyways, but still he was doubtful.

"He was last seen going to his friend Kou's apartment. Though the guard said he didn't look too well." Kirishima reported without flinching when he saw those golden eyes narrow.

"Where was he before hand?" Asami asked, trying to repress his anger. Why was he getting upset about someone else's emotions? He never did this before. It was strange and different.

"Sorry to inform you, Asami-sama, but the guard lost track of him for a while. He only saw him running down an alley and followed him then. I'm not sure if Takaba-kun knew he was being followed." Kirishima explained. He left with a bow of his head when Asami waved him out of the office.

Asami turned his chair and stared at the wall. The boy was smart to escape his guard for the day. He wondered what got his photographer so upset. He hoped it would not ruin his plans for tonight. He called in a favor with Yumi to get a room for them. Usually the place was always booked but Yumi was kind enough to open a room for him and Akihito.

At Kou's, Akihito tossed his fifth empty beer into the trash. He spoke with a slur, "Valentine's Day sucks. It is always horrible."

"Well we can go to a bar and pick up girls." Kou offered.

Akihito turned his head and chuckled out, "I doubt I can do that. _My _man would throw a fit." Asami could have everyone but he couldn't dream of being with someone else. He laughed, "It is almost the same as high school. Remember that girl that I was dating. I gave her everything she wanted."

"Yeah. You caught her cheating on you and your stupid ass continued to date her afterwards until she walked away from you for good." Kou responded.

"Yeah, dickhead reminds me of her." Akihito slurred and then asked, "Why do I pick that worst ones to be with?" Then again, he didn't have a choice with the yakuza. He was forced to be with the man. There was no escape for him. He always said he could walk away any time he wished but he knew Asami well enough to know their paths would across again. He pulled out another cigarette and lit it. He looked at the clock and it read seven o'clock. He was meant to meet the yakuza at Club Sion. He figured the older man was going to sex him up, then leave him for the woman. He closed his eyes and whispered, "I'm staying right here."

Kou looked over his friend and sighed. What could he do to make the other be his happy self? He offered to take him out. He offered to tell the man off but Akihito had a fearful look on his face before, so he crossed that out. He knew he wasn't being told everything but at least his friend was sort of opening up to him again. He thought about calling Takato but he knew the man had plans with his wife for this day. He slumped against the sofa and mumbled, "You can crash here if you like. Damn, Aki, you can live here again if you want." Before Akihito could say a word, there was a knock at the door. He raised an eyebrow. Takato couldn't be coming here unless there was a fight between him and his wife. He stood up and answered the door. Standing before him was a tall man with black hair and he was wearing a nice looking suit. He tilted his head and replied, "Sorry, I don't want anything you are selling."

"I'm looking for Takaba." Asami's smooth voice cut in before the door was slammed on his face.

Akihito heard the voice from the living room and slurred out, "Tell the bastard, I'm not here." He started to giggle at his own joke. He looked to find he didn't have any more beer. He was ready to stand up but he fell back on the couch in a fit of laughter.

Kou looked at the man with a hard look but he was pushed aside by the man. He followed Asami into the living room. He spoke, "Sorry, Aki, he just pushed his way in."

"Sounds like the bastard." Akihito mumbled, still wanting more beer.

Asami walked over to see Akihito holding a lit cigarette. Grabbing it and crashing into an ashtray by him, he scanned the area to see beer cans around the boy and there were a few cigarettes in the ashtray. He leaned down and spoke, "You smell of smoke. Smoking isn't you."

"Say Mr. Smoky." Akihito laughed as he fell over the couch. He pointed at the man and spoke, "Why are you here anyways? Don't you have a date tonight? It's Valentine's Day. You should be with someone."

Not saying a word, Asami picked up his drunk lover and walked toward the door. Kou followed behind them, looking ready to say something. He glared at the other boy and left the apartment.

Akihito started to squirm and yelled, "I can walk on my own!"

"I doubt you can take two steps without falling over." Asami growled, "You and I were meant to meet up."

"So we can fuck and then you can go on a date with that pretty woman! Fuck off! LET ME DOWN!" Akihito yelled as he poked the man in the chest.

"What are you talking about?" Asami looked down confused by his lover's behavior. What woman was the other man talking about?

"Don't play dumb with me. I saw you with her! Talking to each other and you kissing her cheek! I'm not a mistress! Now, let me go! I'm staying with Kou tonight until I can get my things from the penthouse!" Akihito yelled, trying to get away from the older man. He wasn't going to make the same mistake as he did in high school.

Asami realized right away who the other was talking about. He couldn't stop himself and he chuckled, amused. Akihito glared at him and tried to move out of his hold. He tossed the boy into the waiting car. He locked the doors and child proofed them. He spoke amusement in his voice, "Yumi is a business owner. Her and I are too alike to be anything but friends." Akihito stopped shouting. He started the car and glanced toward the other. He turned his head back to the road and told the other, "You should have approached me and asked instead of jumping to conclusions."

Akihito sat there still. The man wasn't cheating on him, but those words repeated in his head. He retorted, "But she said that you didn't want me to find out."

Asami pulled over on the road and turned his full attention on the naïve boy. He reached behind him to get the bag in the back seat. He handed it to the other man. He sighed and revealed his plans, "Today is Valentine's Day and I thought you would enjoy spending it with me. It is our first. I asked for a favor from her to get into her restaurant. It is not easy getting into there without a month ahead of time."

Akihito looked at the bag guilty. Asami was trying to be normal with him. Even though, they both didn't like normal. He looked into the bag to stare stunned. It was the newest camera. He was left speechless. He glanced up to see those golden eyes on him, watching him. He opened his mouth and closed it. What could he say? He ran without asking questions. He jumped to conclusions and ruined their first Valentine's Day. He didn't realize he was sobbing until rough fingers wiped his tears away. He looked at the other man again and whispered so low that he almost didn't hear himself, "I'm sorry I ruined it."

"Well at least you aren't yelling at me for treating you like a woman. Though I have no idea why you think that is the way I'm treating you." Asami remarked as he started the car again and started to drive to the dinner.

Akihito looked down at his lap. He was treated like a woman. He muttered, "I'm always getting saved by you. You always take me. I'm a man."

Asami sighed, "You like being taken and cared for, Akihito." He knew those eyes were glaring at him. He spoke, "You like to be your own person and I don't stop that at all. But you enjoy the control I have over you and I enjoy being in control. Don't you think that it works good for us? We like were we are."

Akihito thought about it. He liked the control Asami had over him. It made him feel that he was safe. The danger around the man was a turn on. He wondered if he was like that with everyone else. No, he wasn't. He didn't like being control by Fei Long. He didn't like the Russians controlling him either. It was just Asami. He put his hand into the bag and pulled out the camera. He didn't know what to say. The older man was right, if told of the plans, he would scream at the other. He sighed, "I didn't get you anything."

Before he could answer his boy, his cell phone rang. Asami answered it, "Hello."

"Oh sweetie, it has been over thirty minutes and sadly I can't keep your room open. There are too many people here. I'm truly sorry, sweetie." Yumi explained.

"No worries. Maybe another time." Asami responded back. He hang up after her goodbyes and made a right turn, heading back to the penthouse.

Akihito asked, "Who was that?" He still felt guilty about everything.

"Change of plans. It looks like you will be giving my gift sooner than I thought." Asami said with a smirk on his face. He glanced from the corner of his eye to see Akihito's face beat red. He never got it why Akihito would be embarrassed by them together. They enjoyed the sex. He stopped in front of the building, unlocking the doors. He stepped out with Akihito getting out on his side. He wrapped his arm around the boy's waist. The boy was still struggling to walk straight.

When they entered the penthouse and he put down the camera, Akihito was pulled into a strong body. Those eyes read so much and it was making him hard to breathe. His lips were sealed into a heated kiss. He couldn't believe that he was thinking about leaving this man. He wrapped his arms around Asami's neck. He must confess he enjoyed everything about the yakuza even if he will never admit it. He wasn't ready to disclose that to anyone. He was pushed into the wall and he felt the heat rise between their bodies. They were doing their own dance with no music. He needed to feel more. He moved his hands, trying to remove the suit jacket. He heard a small amused chuckle, but he ignored it. He was dragged into the bedroom. He felt too hot to wear clothes. He started to strip out of them as fast as he could. Those golden eyes were dancing with lust and amusement. He lay on the bed, bare, hiding nothing. He whispered in a huskily voice, "What are you waiting for?"

Asami stood there, undressing his entire clothing. Usually he would hang them up on the chair but at the moment he didn't care. He walked toward the other man, who was licking his lips and biting them. He should be the one biting. He leaned over the other. He felt hands slide against his arms and on his back. He felt the other rubbing against him. This was their dance and it was exciting. No other lover was like this. He sealed those lips into a heated kiss, biting the lower lip to gain access into that wet warmth. A wet muscle met his and they battled each other, trying to win. Of course, he won even if he cheated. He rubbed his strong body against the smaller one, catching even moan, whimper, and groan into the kiss.

Akihito felt the heat rise between them. He felt sweat roll down his face. It was always exciting with the older man. It made him feel alive. He felt lips move down his jaw to his neck. Soft gentle kisses were making his mind spin. He felt strong hands run across his skin, making him arch to them. He wanted more. He moaned, "Asami." He couldn't get enough of this evil dangerous man. He was lost in his world. He moved his body, trying gain some relief.

"Do you want me? Do you want me inside of you, filling you up?" Asami asked in a soft voice by the boy's ear. He felt the other shiver against him.

"Oh god. Please." Akihito moaned. He needed to fill everything. He spread his legs wide open, trying to gain pleasure. He tossed his head back, gripping the sheets in a tight grip as three fingers thrust into him. It was hard and rough, their style. It was never easy between them. He tossed his head back and forth as those fingers teased him. He needed more than this. He begged, "Take me. Please. Oh god, just take me." Like he wished his legs were thrown over those strong shoulders and he felt the thick cock enter him in one go. He screamed out his pain but didn't tell the other to stop.

Hearing the moans, grunts, pants, and whimpers was driving him mad with lust. Those hazel eyes were dazed with lust. Asami pulled out and thrust inside his boy. He would make sure the other knew he was trapped beside him for all time. He wasn't going to let the other ever go. There was no freedom for the other. He was losing all thoughts and control. Only Akihito has ever done that to him. He pushed in, harder than the last time. That thin waist was thrusting toward him, taking him in more. It was heaven to his mind. He sealed those moaning lips into a kiss again.

Akihito was losing his mind with the pleasure. He crawled at the man's arms and lower back, wanting more. Their bodies were slick with sweat. He felt a strong rough hand wrap around his cock, stroking him. It was driving him insane. Love was crazy. He would never reveal his love for this man. It would be his secret for a while. He tossed his head back, breaking the kiss as he moaned out one name that made him go over the edge, "ASAMI!"

He felt the muscles tighten around his cock and it drove him over. As he thrust in a couple of times, he pulled out and lay beside his boy. Akihito moved closer to him and once again he was shocked to find he enjoyed the other close to him after they had sex. He was never like that with anyone. He kissed the top of Akihito's forehead and spoke, "Happy Valentine's Day." He looked down to see the other fast asleep. It wasn't so bad to fall after all. He pulled the blanket over them and wrapped his arm around his lover.


End file.
